


She Followed Her Heart

by phoebemaybe



Series: Comfort [1]
Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Reunions, Romance, iZombie Season 4 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebemaybe/pseuds/phoebemaybe
Summary: A stressed out Peyton is looking for a break from the mess that is her life. She ends up finding it in the last place she ever imagined herself returning to, in the arms of the person who held her heart. Just like she held his.





	She Followed Her Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my version of a fix it fic and what i hope to see in season 4. These two idiots in love need to kiss and make up asap. XD 
> 
> It's my first time attempting something like this. I really hope you guys enjoy reading this~ Tell me what you think!

Peyton didn't know what the hell she was doing outside this place in the middle of the night. She didn't know why she got into her car and drove here. She knew shouldn't come here anymore. She promised herself she wouldn't give in to that little hopeful voice in her head and that tugging in her heart. But here she loitered anyway, under the front porch, in the dark, on the doorstep of Romero's. Shady Plots funeral home turned cemetery to table restaurant, catering for the ever-growing zombie population.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have taken Baracus up on this job offer when he suggested it._  Her ever-hectic schedule, juggling the work in the mayor's office and prosecuting zombie versus human crimes has been causing a toll on her stress levels and sanity. Having an understanding about how zombies lived, the consequences they'd have to deal with after turning, Peyton's heart went out to them. Some humans probably did not have a choice. Having their lives just ripped away from them, heck, she couldn't imagine what that must be like, what Liv must have gone through. Seeing the conflict, the hatred between her own kind and the zombies whom she felt empathy for every single day was starting to be quite taxing. She felt as if her mind and emotions were boiling away in an overflowing pot ready to explode.

There were other issues aside from her career that have been on her mind a lot lately as well. Being a human with zombie friends, which side should she choose to be on? With the humans or with her friends? Which side could she choose? Everything was so confusing. There was so much to process, so much to adjust to. Where does she belong in this city? Looking out her apartment window and seeing a twelve feet high wall, this city that she grew up in and called home certainly didn't feel like it anymore.

All she wanted was something to keep her grounded, to calm her frazzled nerves. What do you do when your home doesn't feel like it anymore? You go to the next thing that feels closest to it. Ironically, the source was located in the one place where she swore she would never step foot in again.

_Something? More like someone._

Peyton didn't know if Blaine would even want to see her after they way they left things. _Maybe he's not home?_ "Oh who am I kidding? His car is right there in the driveway!" Peyton tugged on her left jacket sleeve as she fidgeted, mentally kicking herself for not thinking this through beforehand. "My stupid, foolish heart."

The last time they were in the same room together, things did not end well to say the least. He had just told her that his whole amnesia situation was a farce. Peyton was sad and angry with him for lying to her. Her friends could have been humans for months. Lies were used to lay a trap for him to admit his farce; some pretty hurtful things were said that day as well, all done by her no less.

"He probably hates me." Peyton sighed, running her hand over her face. "I should just go. This is stupid." As she turned to leave, Peyton heard the front door unlock and swing open behind her, stopping her mid stride. _Too late to turn back now._

"Ummm can I help you? The restaurant reopens at nine tomorrow if you're looking for food?" _Great, he's right behind me._ Peyton already felt a bit better just by hearing his dulcet tones. God how she had missed it, missed _him_. Taking a deep breath to steel herself, Peyton turned around to face him. Just seeing him made her feel like breaking down in tears. "Hello. It's been a while."

After more than three months of not seeing each other, the sight of her still never fails to make his breathe catch. She looked just as beautiful as the day he first laid eyes on her. When green eyes met blue, it felt like a warm bubble had formed around them. There was nothing else in the world that mattered. Peyton recognized the look in his eyes. It was the same look of adoration and softness that she spied whenever he thought she wasn't looking. She remembered how his eyes would follow her every move like sunflowers bending towards the sun. It always made her feel safe with him watching her back.

"Peyton." Blaine whispered her name afraid that if he spoke any louder that bubble would burst and the moment would be over. _Damn._ Looking at her still made his heart ache. _I thought I was over this, over her._ That ache however, gradually brought reality rushing back to him and together with a flicker of anger. "Did you need something? Or did you come here to remind me how sad and pathetic and selfish of a man I am?"

Peyton watched as that little hint of warmth in Blaine's eyes morphed into cold emotionlessness. Yup, he really hates me. His words stung when all she wanted was his comfort. Each syllable a needle to her heart. That boiling pot was ready to explode. "Blaine, I-"

"If you have nothing to say, please leave." Blaine spat. He started retreating into the house and was closing the door on her. "No! Wait!" Peyton slammed her hand against the door to keep it open. "Please just hear me out!"

"Pretty sure you said all that you needed to that night when you left me." _Left me without a heart._ "Look, can you let me in first? _Please?_ " Blaine heard her voice crack. The utter desperation was raw and it punched him right in the chest.

 _He really doesn't want to see me anymore._ She needed him now more than ever. _Does he not care for me even a little anymore?_ Peyton's thoughts were spiralling, buzzing through her head. Her heart was aching. That cold look in his eyes and his words, they hurt. A lot. Tears were welling in her eyes. Everything was a blurry haze of hurt. "Please Blaine. I need... _you._ " Peyton muttered quietly. She wrapped her arms around herself and dug her chin into her chest. She couldn't stand to see the look of rejection and hatred on his face any longer.

Blaine watched as this formidable, magnificent, beautiful force of a woman curled into herself. Quiet sobs wrecked her slender frame and tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. Each tear drop a dagger straight to his heart. He felt his heart breaking in two, half of it reaching out to this woman in front of him. _What happened to her?_ Blaine gently wrapped his fingers around her arm and tugged her inside, closing the door behind them.

He led them over to the couch right by the front door and sat beside her. Peyton was still crying silently. "What's wrong, love? What happened?"

 _Love_. She hadn't heard that in so long. Peyton whimpered as she felt Blaine's arms pull her into his embrace. He lifted her legs so she sat on his lap, arms closing firmly around her, wrapping her up in a warm cocoon. Peyton automatically buried her face into his neck. He still smelt the same, whisky, formaldehyde and something distinctly _Blaine_. All the months of missing him, the stress and the pain, everything just came flowing out as fervent sobs shook through her body.

Blaine felt the wetness of Peyton's tears flowing down his neck and staining the collar of his shirt. As she sobbed Blaine could feel the flame of anger in his chest gradually being doused by her tears. How could he stay mad at someone who held his heart completely in the palm of her hands? He felt the tremors of her sobs as he rubbed his palm in circles over her back in effort to soothe her. He knew he couldn't get anything out of her just yet until she calmed down a bit. For now he'd be contented with the feel of having her in his arms again.

"It's okay. You're okay. It's going to be alright." Blaine's smooth, gentle voice broke through the hazy fog shrouding Peyton's exhausted mind as her sobs ebbed into sniffles and hiccups. Peyton snuggled further into his warmth, nuzzling against his neck. Being in his arms and hearing those same words brought about a sense of déjà vu. The way he held her and comforted her was tantamount to the night he rescued her. The very same night she nearly died. That fateful night acted as a catalyst that gave her the courage to pursue this strange connection they had. The safest place she found in this strange new world was still in the arms of this man. _I suppose it was right to follow my heart._ Fingers stroking through her hair made Peyton feel so secure, so content and comfortable to the point of sleepiness. She wished she could stay in this position forever.

Wrapping his arms tighter around her, Blaine planted a soft kiss to her head. Blaine heard Peyton let out a shaky sigh ensued by a hiccup. His initial anger at her melted away fully into a puddle of tender concern. After the way they ended things, he still couldn't help but care. "I'm going to get you some water okay?" Peyton gave a slight nod but tightened her grip around his neck. "I'll be back in a less than a minute. Promise." Blaine's lips twitched up to a side in amusement. Eventually, Peyton mumbled a weak "Okay." Peyton scooted off of Blaine's lap, pulling her long legs towards her chest and curled up on the couch, watching him walk towards the chest where he kept his wine and a pint of water. Peyton closed her puffy eyes and waited for his return.

Carrying a glass of water in his hand Blaine returned to find Peyton curled up in a foetal position. "Peyton? You asleep?" The glass made a light clinking noise as he set it down on the coffee table. "No. Just resting." Peyton uttered feeling relaxed for the first time in a long while.

"Are you okay, love? What happened? What made you this upset?" Eyebrows drawn together accompanied with a frown decorated Blaine's worried face. Peyton reached for the glass and took a sip of water. It was cooling and soothing, sliding down her hoarse throat. "I'm just so stressed out and weary about everything. Seattle doesn't feel familiar anymore. Not one bit."

"So you decided to come over why?" Blaine asked with an eyebrow raised, curious as to what he had to do with her stress and this new Seattle. He thought they were through after the last time.

Peyton chewed on her lip thinking of the best way to tell him why she came. "Truth be told, I've missed you so very much. Lately I've been feeling exhausted and you always managed to make me feel better every time you were near. So...." She peeked up at him from the corner of her eye trying to discern Blaine's reaction. An unreadable emotion settled across his features. _Was he mad at me?_ "I- I know I shouldn't be here anymore. From the way we left things.... I know I lied to trap you and I hurt you. You probably wanted me out of your life. But I just couldn't help myself. I'm sorry." Peyton looked down at her clasped hands. If he asked her to leave again... Her heart couldn't handle it.

"You missed me? After all that I did to you? The way I treated your friends and the whole amnesia thing? How could you think I’m safe to be around after all that?" Blaine was stunned. He didn't think he deserved this woman. Why wasn't she storming out yet?

Peyton sighed and looked back up at the man sitting beside her. He had a look of absolute confusion on his face. _Oh, Blaine_. She gave him a soft smile and crawled over, settling herself on his lap once more. "You've always been the best source of comfort to me. Did you know? Ever since the night you saved me from that kidnapping." Peyton said giving his nose a light tap. "Besides, I think I have an idea why you lied about your amnesia. Why you kept the farce up."

"Really?" Blaine looked at her in disbelief. How she could want to be near him now? He had no idea.

"Yeah. I placed myself in your shoes and thought long and hard about what I would do in your position." Peyton replied as she tucked her head back into the crook of his neck. This would be easier to say without looking at him. "Knowing your childhood played a part too." Blaine gulped afraid of what she might say.

Taking a deep breath, Peyton started. "I came to realize... if I were dying and I found a way to prevent that, I would seize it. If amnesia were the side effect, I wouldn't mind. I was alive wasn't I? If aforementioned amnesia allowed me the chance to escape from my horrible past and get a fresh start? I'd go with the ruse too." Blaine fiddled with her fingers as he listened, rubbing each one gently, feeling the ridges and the smoothness of each manicured nail.

"If I had done all those terrible things in the past, I would want a new life for sure. Change the way people saw me, change how I lived for the better, be better for someone who finally saw me, who knew my past and didn't shy away? I would." Peyton threaded their fingers together and gave his a squeeze.

"If I was lucky enough to have finally found someone who genuinely cared about me after years of being alone, when even me own family didn't love me as they should have, I would definitely want to spend as much time as possible with them." Lifting their joint hands towards her, she placed his against her cheek, nuzzling it.

"If I told the truth about my memory returning the moment it did.... I think I would be.... afraid. Afraid of how the person I cared about would see me. Would they still take the chance and be with me? Knowing I was a criminal. Knowing what I did to their friends?" Peyton felt the beginning of tears building in her eyes as she thought about all the pain Blaine's been through. Her heart clenched imagining how lost and misguided he must have been that he had to resort to a life of crime. "I wouldn't want to lose that person precious to me before I even got to know them." Peyton took a breath, looked Blaine straight in the eye and said: "I would have done the same, I think. I wouldn't want to lose you before I got to know you. I know we can't erase your criminal past but I understand why you lied about your amnesia. Did I get it right?"

_This woman is truly a marvel._

Blaine was speechless. Never in his life had someone actively tried to understand him. No one had cared enough to bother. Until now. Until Peyton Charles entered his life. She was a light in his dark, dark life, a breath of fresh air, and his sun. Everything had started out as a ploy; he never intended to fall this hard for her. Desperately trying not to fall for her had to be one of the hardest things he's ever attempted. Peyton Charles was a formidable foe he could never beat. Someone he never wanted to beat.

"Blaine?" Peyton caressed his cheek with the tips of her fingers. "Are you alright swee-umph!" Blaine cradled her face between his palms and kissed her deeply, like a drowning man tasting his first breath of fresh air. Plunging his tongue through her parted lips, he tangled it with hers, exploring every crevice of her mouth. Peyton let out a whimper of pleasure as she reciprocated the kiss. She twined her fingers in his hair as his hands roamed her back. The couple exchanged sweet kisses in the dark, tasting each other. To Blaine she tasted like the love he had longed for his whole life, like the freedom from the loneliness that was his only companion for so long. To Peyton, he tasted like safety, like home in this crazy world where nothing made sense, the calm to the maddening storm. When they felt short of breath, the lovers broke apart panting, resting their forehead against one another.

"So... does that mean I understood your mindset correctly?" Peyton said with a breathless laugh. "No one has ever done that for me before, love. You did very well. Spot on actually. Thank you for trying." Blaine replied curling his fingers in the strands of her hair and kissed her once more, eyes misting with gratitude and love. "You are far too interesting for me to not wonder about you. God knows I can't stay away for long." Peyton said with a wink.

"Good. I've missed you so much it hurt just to think about you not coming through that front door. I never thought I would ever see you again, Peyton." Hugging her tight, he nuzzled into her soft hair. "Me too. I'm sorry I stayed away for so long, for saying those awful things, for tricking you. Lawyer or not, I shouldn’t have." Peyton replied. “It was my own fault for not telling you the truth sooner. For being selfish and wanting to keep you with me. You're right you know? I am a sad, greedy, selfish man." Blaine’s face turned forlorn and downcast.

Peyton placed a finger under Blaine’s chin and gave it a push so their eyes met. "Don't say that about yourself. You're more than that. I just didn't let myself believe you, that you could change, that you were changing. I'm sorry I took so long to think things through." She exclaimed trying to stop Blaine's self-depreciation. "You're too good for me, darling. Sometimes I don't think I ever deserved you. Even now, you should really reconsider what you’re doing here." Blaine said trying to sound callous, giving her a gentle kiss. In his heart a voice was screaming out. _Please don’t leave me again._

"You don't get to decide what I deserve or don't deserve, Blaine. I make my own choices. It was my choice to be with you. It’s not as if you forced me to be with you. I choose to be with you." Peyton told him with a firm voice that indicated finality. She tried to look stern by adding narrowed eyes to the mix. To Blaine she just looked adorable. "Don't assume things about me. Got it?"

"Got it, love. Did you say choose? Present tense?" A glimmer of hope was growing in the middle of his chest. Was this them making up? They weren't over?

"Yes. I believe I did. Choose not chose. I still choose to be with you, Blaine." Peyton's eyes twinkled like stars in the dimness of the barely lit room. "I don't know how things will be in the future, in this messed up city. But I want to try and work things out between us, Blaine. I really, really want us to work. It was painful enough these past few months without you."

That glimmer of hope grew into a firework that erupted in Blaine's heart. The sheer sense of relief and happiness would have brought him to his knees if he weren't sitting down already. "You mean that?” Peyton nodded. “You don't know how happy you make me Peyton Charles." Peyton watched as a beaming smile broke across Blaine's face. She knew she was wearing a matching one too. "I think I have an idea. You make me very happy too Blaine DeBeers." Blaine let out a watery chuckle, pulling her back in for a tender, loving smooch.

Soon after they broke apart, spotting dopey grins and harbouring the sensation of warm, fuzzy joy in their chests, Blaine asked tentatively: “So, what now, love?” Peyton rubbed a lock of her lover’s hair between her forefinger and thumb admiring the silkiness. “Now… I could really use some of that comfort that you provide so well.”

The moon and the stars witnessed as the newly made up lovers celebrated their reunion, cuddled on a couch, holding each other close, two hearts reconnecting in the darkness of the night.

No one can rewrite their past, mistakes and all, the least you can do is work on the present and hope for a brighter future.


End file.
